Self Control
by Tigerz101
Summary: We all know those cliché stories where Natsu's dragon instincts kick in and has no control over the girl he loves (Lucy) whenever she's around, but what if it was Lucy who couldn't control herself around a certain fire dragon slayer? She's tried everything, avoiding him, taking solo missions...so why is he standing right here in the forest with her in only half dressed? One-shot


'Natsu.'

That's all I could ever think about. Twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, he was always there, making me smile and laugh and protecting me when things get rough. I was utterly and completely in love with him, but I knew nothing could ever become of us, it would only make things more difficult. I've done the best that I can, avoiding him, taking solo missions, you name it. But even if he's not there with me, in my mind he his, and its driving me insane, but it all went downhill after something happened, something I'll regret for probably forever.

(Back in time)

I was on my way back to Magnolia from a mission and was passing through a forest to get to the train-station, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a small lake down behind some tree's.

'Its pretty. I am sort of sweaty, making just a quick dip and I'll be on my way.' I thought leaving the dirt path.

I dodged a few trees and came up to the shoreline of the tiny lake. I took off my clothes and slowly walked into the surprisingly warm water. I stared at the big, round moon above me, thinking of that dang dragon slayer that I pictured perfectly. I rubbed my face with my wet hands to get him out of my mind, but it didn't work. I could still picture his spiky pink hair, his big crooked smile that could melt my heart, and his scratchy voice that made my stomach flop, especially when he said my name.

'Lucy.' Natsu's voice echoed through my mind. Just thinking about it makes my heart tingle and face grow hot. Any time he says my name is like a detonator for the bomb inside me, after he does I know I have to get away from him before I do something stupid. He's just so cute whenever he says my name I feel my heart melt.

'STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.' I screamed internally as I let my feet fall to the sand under the water.

'Stop, stop, stop.' I kept telling myself and got out of the lake grabbing my clothes to go to a tiny clearing to change.

I sighed and laid my clothes down on a dead tree and stretched my back. I pulled on my underwear and bra, still thinking about him even though I was screaming at myself to stop.

'Just think about something else. There's no point in thinking about him, nothing will ever happen. If you do you could mess up your relationship with him, Team Natsu, and possibly the guild, no way am I doing that.' I scolded myself as I reached my shirt to put on.

"Lucy?" A deep familiar voice said behind me.

'Great, now I'm hearing him.' I sighed in my thoughts.

"Lucy." The voice said again.

I turned around to see the thing I had been fearing and loving since who knows when. "N-Natsu?"

He walked up to me with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Sorry to interrupt your dressing. I was on my way back and I smelled your scent and followed it." He grinned enchantingly at her.

'Oh my god, oh my god, get away Lucy!' I yelled at myself.

I slowly backed away with fear in my eyes.

'I can't believe he's here! I need to get out before I go crazy! But just look at his smile..' I thought feeling a million butterfly's in my stomach.

"You okay?" Natsu questioned my backing away and fear on my face.

'Kiss him.' A voice in my head said.

'No, don't! You will ruin everything!' Another said.

I backed away till I felt my back up against a tree, with Natsu coming forward with a concerned look. He stopped right in front of me as I tried to get away, but only managed to step on a rock that was near my feet, making me a tad taller than him. I still felt the sharp bark on my back and could even hear chips of it come off as I scratched the bark deeply trying to get away, but it was no use, he was too close and I felt myself caving in to his closeness.

"Hey...don't be scared." He said sweetly too me, as he reached out a hand to help me down from the rock.

'Don't take it Lucy!' The voice said.

My nails dug deeper into the wood as I kept trying to step back.

'Kiss him!' The other voice came back.

I felt my body move on its own, I stepped forward from the rock and held out both hands for him to take.

"Hold me." I ordered as I jumped down and into his arms. I locked my legs around his waist and lower back and put my hands on his shoulder and a bit downwards from the back of his neck. I looked into his big black eyes as he stared confusedly and worriedly into mine.

"Are you hurt?" He asked with concern and a faint blush.

I felt my heart race and stomach knot up till the point it hurt.

'No! Lucy! You can't do this! Get off him!' The voice screamed in my head. 'Think about what will happen!'

'Kiss him!' The other voice yelled.

"Yes." I said softly.

I could tell Natsu was confused at my sudden movements but was also surprised at my expression. I could see it was one he had not seen before, he saw the pain and struggle and suffering in one eye, but then extreme longing and want in the other.

My nails dug deep into his back, but not hurting though. I scratched him, wanting him to let go of me so I could run, but there was a war in my mind. One half was telling me to kiss him, that I have been waiting long enough and it was time, but the other half knew that could never happen, it would ruin everything and it would never be the same again. I felt my mind about to explode because of it, but even I could tell one side was a bit stronger than the other. The side that knew it was a wrong idea and had been keeping me under control this whole time was beginning to become unstable, anything Natsu could do would set off the atomic bomb for the 'kiss him' side. And of course he had to do just that.

"Lucy?" Natsu said in his husky and sexy voice that I adored.

'Crap.' I thought bitterly as my body began to move on its own again.

I leaned down and slammed my lips into his, tasting his perfect lips and not hesitating to start French kissing as I forgot the consequences. He staggered a bit backwards away from the tree, eyes wide. I let my tongue roam free and felt my hands stop scratching him and cup his neck. I tilted my head to deepen it and actually began to hear the screams in my head I had been ignoring since I began. My heart felt as if it were to explode as I kissed him, I have waited month after month to do this, and I had no intention to stop anytime soon.

'STTOOPPPP!' The voice screamed, taking me back a little.

'I-I'm sorry! I-I couldn't help it!' I said back to the voice.

'Lucy! That's enough! You might be overwhelming him! Is he even kissing you back?!' The voice reasoned into me. I felt a gasp almost escape me as I kept making out with Natsu. I noticed he was kissing back but very lightly and was almost not.

'Oh, God! What am I doing!' I yelled at myself and pulled my lips away from his and breathed heavily.

I pushed myself out of his arms and fell to the ground on my butt. Natsu stared at me with wide eyes but also an unreadable expression on his face.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't-I mean..I-I.." I stuttered massively.

I just realized the severity of my action and got up quickly and ran away with my clothes. I ran through the forest, tripping on dead leaves and rocks as I hurriedly put on my shirt and shorts. I stopped to catch a breath and put a hand up on a tree to rest.

"How could I be so stupid?" I gasped to myself. I stood up straight and hit myself lightly in the head with both hands.

"How could I be so STUPID?!" I yelled at the last part and started to cry.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I cursed loudly as I hit the same tree then let my head fall to it.

I heard some rustling behind me and I turned around to face Natsu once again with a concerned face on.

"Lucy?" He said quietly as he stepped out into the open.

'OH MY GOD!' I thought as I wiped my tears.

I gasped and quickly his behind the same tree, making sure I don't see his face.

"I-I'm sorry! J-just go away!" I cried from behind the tree.

"Lucy..." I heard him say and felt my heart melt away and stomach knot up. I didn't dare look from the tree, but I heard rustles of dead leaves and knew he was coming closer.

"Quit saying my name!" I whined still not looking from the tree.

"Lucy, come out." He ordered. I sighed and knew I was in no condition to win this battle.

I stepped out hesitantly from the tree and stood right next to it, looking down so not to see his cute face and hot body.

"What's going on with you?" He asked concerned again.

I kept my face to the ground. "I...can't tell you..." I said softly.

"Why not?" He asked stepping closer, making me take one back.

'Keep your distance, Lucy. Good.' The voice praised me.

"You know you can tell me anything. And I kind of would like...an explanation..." He said blushing.

'You're going to have to do it, Lucy. Just go ahead." The voice sighed in my mind.

"I can't love you." I confessed to him sighing as I took a seat on a nearby dead tree.

"What?" He said confused taking a seat next to me, but I scooted down to keep my distance.

"I can't seem to get you out of my mind. All day and all night, your all I think about, even when my mind screams at me to stop, I just...can't." Lucy sighed as she stared ahead of her to the forest. "I am completely, head over heels in love with you and there's nothing I can do about it. My head always feels like it's about to explode whenever I remember I can't be with you, I have to realize one day that you don't feel the same and I have to get over you, but...it's just so hard!"

I felt tears pour out of my eyes and down my face. Natsu decided to stay quiet and let me finish, I didn't dare look his way though. I stood up and paced around the tiny clearing we were in.

"I've done my best to keep control. I was actually doing a good job, avoiding you at the guild, taking solo missions so I wasn't near you, I even had enough control to ignore your sweet voice whenever you call my name. My heart feels dead inside when I'm not around you, but it feels like its being tortured when I am around you, but knowing I shouldn't be." Lucy continued in a quiet tone. "But I guess all of that was for nothing. When I kissed you I actually felt happy, something I haven't felt for a long time, but now I've ruined it all." She sighed wiping her tears and sat on the forest ground.

She waited for what seems like an eternity for his reply. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hand clenched anxiously.

"That's good." His loving voice said from the log.

Lucy dared to look at the man in confusion, seeing him stand up and make his way over to her. She looked to the ground again blushing as she heard him sit in front of her.

"I thought you were mad at me for something those past months." He gave an award winning smile at her, making her look from the ground at him.

With her body moving on its own again, she leaned forward and gave a gentle but passionate kiss on his lips, making his eyes widen with shock, but not enough time to adjust. She quickly pulled away and scurried away from him to a nearby tree.

"I-I'm sorry!" She cried as she put her legs up to her chest and sunk her head in between them.

"The good side of my mind is getting more unstable." Lucy whimpered from her legs.

Lucy heard Natsu stand up and she peeked her head out from her legs to see him start towards her. She saw the guilt and pity in his eyes as he attempted to help her. Lucy quickly stood up and backed up to the side of the tree.

"Natsu have you not realized what happens whenever your close?! Stay back!" She yelled as a few stray tears fell down her face.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and stared at her with the same look in his eyes. "But, Lucy-"

"Quit saying my name!" She scolded him as she hid behind a tree, peeking her head out slightly.

"I...I don't want to hurt you." Natsu said as he tried to desperately figure out what to do.

"I know you don't mean it Natsu. You did nothing wrong, it was all me." Lucy said softly coming out from the tree but stood beside it.

Before Natsu could ask any more questions, Lucy cleared her throat and straighten her shirt. "I should go." She muttered and disappeared within the trees.

(Meanwhile)

Natsu could not even process what Lucy had just told him. Lucy was in 'love' with him. He couldn't believe that all those months Lucy had been ignoring the guild and going alone on missions what because of 'him'.

He wanted to ask more questions on what the heck was going on, but she left too quickly. He figured he could easily track her scent, but decided not to now. He left the forest and found Happy who he left when he caught her scent and went back to the guild.

* * *

Days passed and Lucy was nowhere to be seen. The guild just assumed that she was still on her mission that she got and didn't mind it, but Natsu knew the real reason.

Natsu waited anxiously for the return of his partner, but with every passing day she didn't come, he lost hope she ever would. Every time he heard the door open, his head shot up from laying on the bar counter and towards the door, hoping Lucy would walk through them, but would get more sad and quiet as he saw it was someone else.

The guild noticed his quiet and not-Natsu behavior and questioned it in worry. It was never usual for Natsu to just sit at Mira's bar and drink beer without knocking over tables, fighting with Grey, and setting everything to fire. The flame in his heart was burning out inside him, but was lit back up into a giant inferno when he saw Lucy finally walk through the doors.

He stood up from his seat but decided to stay by it and watch as everyone welcomed her return and gave greetings.

Lucy's eyes met Natsu's despairing ones and she gave a small smile towards him. She walked past him and the crowd to the mission board, making sure to not get too close to Natsu. Natsu saw Lucy pluck yet another mission from the board and give it to Mira to sign off. He also heard their conversation from across the room.

"Another mission Lucy?" Mira asked surprised.

"Yeah, why not? I have rent due in a couple days." Lucy shrugged her arms.

"But you just got back..." Mira drifted off.

"Well, actually I've been back for a while, I just am now visiting the guild." Lucy replied.

"Okay, then what have you been doing the past couple days?" Mira asked curiously.

'Avoiding me.' Natsu thought bitterly.

"Oh, nothing. Just...clearing my mind." Lucy smiled at her.

"Okay, Lucy. Just don't push yourself too hard." Mira warned.

'Too late.' Natsu thought to Mira's warning.

"I won't, don't worry. See you later Mira." Lucy waved.

Natsu felt his heart leap as he watched her head for the guild doors, about to leave him once again.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled from across the guild, making everyone go silent as the non-Natsu has finally spoken to someone.

Lucy turned around slowly showing him her flushed face and hand holding her heart to slow it down.

'Crap! I forgot she doesn't like it when I say her name...or she likes it too much...not sure.' Natsu thought.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered quietly.

Natsu felt his cheeks grow hot and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...good luck, on your mission." He smiled awkwardly at her and saw her flush even more.

"T-thanks..." She said softly then rushed out of the guild.

Upon seeing her disappear again, he slumped down to his seat at the bar and used his arms as a pillow as he laid his head on them, staring into space at the beer rack in front of him. The guild was silent except the murmurs of the guild about Natsu and Lucy. Soon enough everything went back to their usual rowdiness and Natsu was still staring at the beer rack.

"Natsu?" He heard someone call his name, half hoping it was Lucy but knowing it wasn't her voice.

He turned his head slowly to face the person standing next to him to see it was Erza. "Hmm?" He hummed with a bored and depressed tone.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird the past couple days.." Erza drifted off concerned.

Natsu shifted his head back to the beer rack. "Really? Haven't noticed."

"Haven't noticed? The entire guild has noticed. Please tell me what's wrong." Erza begged as she took a seat next to him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm fine." He mumbled from his arms.

"I don't believe you." Erza accused, crossing her arms.

Natsu sighed and sat up to face her. "I'm fine. I'm just tired, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and exited the guild, rubbing his face in frustration.

Natsu knew it was only about noon but he didn't really care. He strolled home, thinking about Lucy and what she said to him. He remembered how hurt she looked crying on the ground, it 'killed' him inside knowing he was the cause of it and yet he couldn't do anything about it. He kicked a rock down the dusty pathway and felt his head start to hurt, remembering all the questions he wanted to ask about when this all started, and why she kept all of these emotions to herself until now.

* * *

He pushed open his door to see Happy still asleep on the couch. He groaned in confusion and thought and fell onto his hammock, he turned around to look at the ceiling and went into deep thought once again.

'What am I going to do? I don't want to be avoided by her for forever! But I don't want to hurt her anymore than I've already apparently been doing.' Natsu sighed again. 'I'm so confused.'

'I really need to talk to her.' Natsu decided. Natsu pictured Lucy's face, her golden blonde hair, her soft pink lips...Natsu felt his face grow hot at his imagination.

He remembered her jumping on him and kissing him. He was so taken aback by this he was practically immobilized with shock, but it all ended too soon when she stopped and ran away apologizing. He followed her closely as she ran through the forest. He heard her call herself stupid over and over and saw her struggle by what she had just done.

His cheeks felt really hot after all his thoughts went back to them kissing. Her lips were soft and tasted just like her scent of vanilla. He could feel how passionate she was and like he could feel how long she had been waiting to do that for a while. His thoughts went back to their lips meeting for the first time.

'Why can't I get that out of my mind?' Natsu groaned. 'I wished I kissed her back..'

'Wait, WHAT?' Natsu felt himself blush harder. 'I don't want to kiss her! Do I? No...well..'

Natsu's mind raced with these new thoughts but was knocked out of his trace when he heard Happy calling his name.

"NATSU!" Happy yelled in his face.

"H-huh? What?" Natsu sat up in his hammock.

"Geez, I've been calling you for 3 minutes! And why is your face so red?" Happy pouted and landed on Natsu's lap.

"Sorry, Happy. I was just thinking." Natsu said avoiding his question on him blushing.

"You? Thinking? About what?" Happy said seriously shocked.

Natsu ignored the slight insult and sighed. "Nothing important." Natsu lied.

Happy could tell it was something important, but decided not to question it. "Wanna head to the guild?"

"Nah, you go ahead. I just came from there. I'll stay here." Natsu said, laying back down in his hammock.

"Okay, Natsu..." Happy said sadly as he floated away and leaving the house.

Natsu wondered if he should let anyone know about what Lucy said, but decided against it. He thought and thought until it was late at night and his head was killing him.

'I don't like thinking.' Natsu thought bitterly and shifted in his hammock to fall asleep.

* * *

Three days passed in the guild and Lucy had finally arrived from her mission.

"Hi everyone." Lucy waved.

Cheers and shouts were heard as a welcome back.

"Hey Natsu?" Mira called to him.

"Yeah?" Natsu sighed.

"Master wants you and Lucy in his office. I think Grey and Erza are there too." Mira said. "Can you go tell Lucy?"

Natsu felt his stomach knot up. "S-sure."

He walked by the entrance and saw Lucy quickly try to avoid him. "Lucy. Come here."

Lucy lifted her head and slowly made her way to him, keeping a good distance. "Yeah?"

"Gramps wants us in the office." Natsu pointed up to the second floor.

"O-okay." Lucy said and ran away from him upstairs. Natsu sighed at her and followed into his office.

There they saw Erza sitting in a chair and a shirtless Grey leaning by the window. Lucy sat by Erza in the other chair and Natsu stood by his desk.

"Why did you bring us here?" Erza asked.

"I have a job for you all." Makarov said seriously.

'No,no,no,no...' Lucy prayed it wasn't as it seemed.

"I want you four to go take some important documents from a facility not too far from here." Makarov explained. "Just sneak in, sneak out, you're done."

"D-Do all of us need to go?" Lucy fidgeted with her hands.

"I believe Team Natsu has the best teamwork of all, so I believe you can do well." Makarov answered.

"B-but-"

"Oh come on, Lucy! It will be just like old times." Grey smirked.

"I suppose..." Lucy sighed, glancing at Natsu, who had a pitied expression on.

"Thank you all. I have already bought your train-tickets so be prepared to leave tomorrow." Makarov smiled. "Oh, and do NOT destroy anything. We need it to be like we were never there."

"Thank you." Lucy said and rushed out.

"Well-"

"Wait you three." Makarov said hurriedly.

"Yeah?" Erza asked turning around.

"Do you guys know if anything is...bothering Lucy?" Makarov said concerned.

Natsu felt his stomach flip. 'Crap, what if he asks me?'

"Honestly no, sir. I don't know anything." Erza sighed.

"Not me." Grey said, now missing pants.

All eyes turned to Natsu, who began to feel uncomfortable.

"Natsu? Do you know anything?" Makarov asked, noticing his fidgeting.

"Uh...nope!" Natsu gave a weak laugh. "Nothing at all."

Makarov stared intensely at Natsu. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah...I'll go pack now." Natsu said then rushed out too.

The room was filled with silence, everything thinking the same thing.

"He knows." Grey crossed his arms.

"Shall I get him to speak?" Erza asked Makarov, equipping a sword.

"No. He'll speak when he's ready. It seems to be something personal." Makarov said seriously.

"Alright. We'll be leaving then." Erza said and walked out with Grey.

* * *

Lucy was nervous. VERY nervous. She had packed up her baggage and was on her way to the guild.

'I can't believe I have to go on a mission with Natsu! This is not going to end well...' Lucy thought as she arrived.

Lucy opened up the doors to see the rest of Team Natsu waiting and chatting in the main hall. Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot when Natsu turned her way.

"Hi, everyone." Lucy greeted.

'Just keep your distance.' Lucy reassured herself.

"Hey Lucy." Grey waved. "We all set to go?"

"Yeah, we can go now." Lucy smiled at him.

"Good." Erza said carrying her giant cart of luggage. "Let's move out."

The four made their way to the train station and bought their tickets. Before the train began to move, the four put away their luggage and headed towards their usual booth.

Thankfully to Lucy, Natsu sat next to Erza and Grey next to Lucy. As soon as the train began to move, Natsu fell onto Erza's lap from his sickness.

"So Erza, what facility are we breaking into?" Grey asked.

"Well, Master gave me a paper about the details." Erza said pulling it out. "It only has a map of it though."

Grey squinted as he tried to read the tiny map but couldn't see it from Erza's view. "I can't see it."

"Here." Erza said lifting up Natsu's limp head. "Lucy do you mind holding Natsu for a second? I need to show Grey this if we're going to finish this job."

Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot. 'Hold Natsu? Oh no, no, no...'

"Um...I don't think-"

"Please, Lucy?" Erza said giving her a slight glare.

"O-okay..." Lucy said, screaming at herself on the inside. Natsu was barely conscious, but he could hear the conversation.

'Uh oh.' Natsu sighed to himself.

Erza lifted up Natsu's head higher and let Lucy take her place, laying Natsu head on her lap. Erza took a seat next to Grey and started to discuss the map of the facility.

'He's so close. Just kiss him.' The voice said in her mind.

'No don't! Erza and Grey are RIGHT there!' The other voice said.

Lucy hesitantly laid her hands on his head. She felt him cuddle up to her and breathe a breath of relief.

'Just do it!' The voice yelled.

Lucy felt herself move her hand to his neck and stroke it lightly.

'STOP!' The other voice yelled.

Lucy quickly pulled away and muffled a groan of frustration. She felt Natsu cuddle up to her more, making her stomach fill with butterflies. She slowly laid her hands back on his pink hair and fiddled with it.

'I can do this. Its only a what, one hour ride? Two?' Lucy thought. 'Just relax and think about something else.'

Lucy sighed and closed her eyes, but only to see Natsu's picture. 'Dang it.'

She opened her eyes and leaned her head on the window, staring at the land that passed her. About a half hour passed and Lucy noticed Erza and Grey finish their discussion and try to fall asleep.

'Great. Thanks Erza, leave me with the motion sick dragon slayer with a green face, strong arms, 6-pack, great smile- STOP IT BRAIN!' Lucy yelled at herself, grabbing Natsu's hair forcefully.

"Ow...Lucy..." Natsu groaned.

'DONT SAY MY NAME!' Lucy screamed trying to hide her massive blush.

'He says my name in such a hot voice. Especially when he's sick, it sounds much deeper.' That voice said to me.

Lucy let go of his hair and felt her hand move to his strong arm and stroke it.

'What is she doing?' Natsu thought as he felt her touch his arm seductively. 'Is it bad I like it?'

'Stop, Lucy!' The voice said.

Lucy ignored the voice and continued, then let her other hand brush his pink bangs out of his face, then ran a finger gently down his pale cheek.

'Now what is she doing?' Natsu thought, feeling his stomach knot up as she touched his face. He couldn't help by cuddle closer to her, it felt nice to him.

Lucy was knocked out of her trace as she felt the brakes slow down the train.

'Oh crap, what have I been doing?' Lucy thought. 'How long have I been doing that?' She turned to see Erza and Grey start to wake up from the train slowing down. 'Good thing they were asleep at least.'

"Were here." Erza said and stood up, stretching her back.

The train finally stopped and Natsu felt normal again, but didn't move.

"Finally." Grey sighed and stood up as well.

Lucy looked at Natsu, seemingly to still be sick. "Y-you can get up now..."

Natsu sat up slowly and turned to her red face as she sat properly with her hands lodged in her lap.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better." He smiled at her.

Lucy felt her heart almost burst when she saw him smile. "Y-Yeah.." she turned to her lap to hide her crimson face.

'Control, Lucy...' the voice reminded her as she thought about kissing that great smile.

Natsu stood up and saw Erza and Grey get their things. He turned to Lucy and offered a hand to help her stand up.

'Don't take it!' The voice told her.

'Oh, I know take it then PRETEND to fall...' Lucy minds wandered of the possibilities.

She grasped the ends on her skirt and slowly gave her hand to Natsu, who pulled it roughly to make her body fly towards his and stop right in front of him. Lucy stared at his eyes for a second.

'KISS HIM, HE'S RIGHT THERE!' The voice yelled at her.

'NO DON'T!' The other voice yelled.

Natsu once again saw her conflicting eyes as he helped her up, seeing one longing side and one pain-stricken side of her big brown eyes. He saw her begin to lean closer to him, and felt her hand tightly grasp his.

'What's she doing?' Natsu thought.

She leaned closer and closer until he felt her hand push herself away from him and back up.

"W-we should g-go." Lucy stuttered and tried to hide her burning face.

"Okay..." Natsu raised an eyebrow and left the booth.

Lucy sighed of relief and held her chest to stop her pounding heart. 'I almost kissed him again!'

'It's good you didn't, Lucy.' The voice praised her.

Lucy relaxed her brain and met with the others outside the train.

"Good, now we should find our facility." Erza smiled at Lucy.

"It's by the back of the town." Grey pointed behind him.

"Should we wait till night-time?" Lucy asked.

"It will be dark in a half hour or so, by the time we get there it will be." Erza answered and began walking.

* * *

The four walked through the town and saw a large building with two male guards standing watch over the entrance. The crouched down behind a tree and watched the two.

"Only two guards from here. We need to get in though." Grey whispered.

"We need a distraction..." Erza said and all eyes went to Lucy.

"W-what?" Lucy said nervously.

"We need your sex appeal." Erza said seriously.

"What! No, it never works." Lucy denied.

"Just try it. You can look like a lost girl or something and attract their attention while we sneak in." Grey said.

Lucy sighed knowing she couldn't disobey Erza or that would be the end of her. "Fine..."

"Great! Now do something with your clothes." Erza said pointing to Lucy's shirt.

Lucy looked down and saw she was wearing a short sleeved T-shirt. "But I like this shirt..."

Erza glared a bit at her.

Sighing again Lucy took her shirt in her hand. "Knife?"

Erza equipped a small dagger and gave it to Lucy.

"Can't believe this." Lucy shook her head as she neatly cut her shirt to a crop top and cut off her sleeves.

"Better?" Lucy said to Erza. Erza looked at the guys who were looking at the guards and whispered something to Lucy.

"You can't be serious..." Lucy complained.

"Just to make sure it works." Erza crossed her arms.

Lucy mumbled curses and cut a very low V-Neck, showing a large amount of boobs. She stood up and untied her hair, letting it drop across her shoulders.

"Very good, Lucy. You're ready to go." Erza said standing up as well. "Guys? Think this will work?"

Natsu and Grey turned away from the guards and felt their faces burn red. Lucy felt hers turn hot as well, feeling very revealing. She was wearing practically a bra for heaven's sake!

"I-I..." Grey stuttered and looked away.

"Y-yeah..." Natsu said and rubbed the back of his head.

Erza laughed at the two and turned to Lucy. "Okay, I think that's a yes. Now get out there and lure them away!" She whispered and pushed be from the tree.

"B-but..." Lucy said to herself.

She saw Erza wave her hands to hurry up. Lucy took in a deep breath and began walking towards the two men. She came beside them and took in another breath.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said in her seductive tone. The two turned to her and widened their eyes. She strutted in front of them and bit her lip while smirking.

"Y-Yes?" The first man stuttered.

"Well, you see I'm not from around here and I got lost..." Lucy put on puppy eyes and puffed up her chest. "I was wondering if you knew the way to a hotel or something..."

Lucy twirled a lock of hair in circles and licked her lips, then bit them gently. She bent one knee and dug the head of her boot into the dirt, making her look nervous.

The three watched Lucy come up and flirt with the men. Natsu felt angry as she watched her twirl her hair like that.

"Wow, she's good. Look at them." Grey smirked as he watched the men shiver and sweat.

"Whatever..." Natsu huffed.

"Shh, keep an ear out." Erza told them and continued to watch.

Lucy batted her eyelashes and smiled innocently.

"Y-yeah, we know..." the second guard stuttered.

"That's great!" Lucy laughed and jumped up and down, letting her boobs bounce right in front of them and clapped her hands.

She stopped and put a finger to her mouth and started twisting her foot again. "One problem..."

The men were stunned by her. "Y-Y-Yes?"

"I have no idea how to get there..." Lucy pursed her lips seductively.

"Can you show me?" Lucy asked with a cute confused face on and bent her knee sideways. She twirled her hair again and waited for an answer.

"Of course!" The men yelled in unison.

"Wonderful." Lucy smiled deviously.

(Back to Team Natsu)

They all watched Lucy jumped up and down in front of them and Grey almost had a nosebleed, Erza almost broke out laughing, and Natsu stared in awe and anger.

"Can you show me?" They all heard Lucy say when they recovered.

They watched the men eagerly show Lucy the way towards town.

"Now's our chance!" Erza said and took off running.

They opened the doors and ran inside, hiding behind a wall.

"What about Lucy?" Natsu whispered.

"She'll find a way in! We need to keep moving." Erza said. "Grey, where's the map?"

Grey pulled out a map and gave it to Erza. She studied it and looked around her.

"Okay, we need to get to the second level." Erza said and looked cautiously around the corner. "Let's move."

* * *

The three snuck up to the staircase and climbed to the second floor. They opened up the doorway to the staircase and darted into a water fountain hallway. They looked around and saw business sectionals with a desk and computer. Men looking like guards roamed the aisles and were holding lances.

"In there. That's where they are." Erza pointed all the way across the room to a door.

"A lot of guards though." Grey observed. "Where's Lucy when you need her."

Natsu shot an unnoticed glare at Grey. "We'll be fine on o-"

"I can't believe you guys made me do that." Lucy said crouching into their hallway.

"Lucy!" Erza smiled. "Great job."

"Whatever, I have never acted like such a giddish school-girl before." Lucy huffed and tried covering herself with her small shirt.

"Well don't give up acting yet." Grey smirked deviously at her. "There are a lot of guards out there."

"You can't be serious." Lucy gaped.

"Yeah, she's done enough." Natsu agreed.

"I don't know how else we are to get through them without being noticed." Erza sighed. "Any idea's Lucy?"

Lucy thought a minute. 'Natsu can't start a fire, we can't fight them...' She groaned in defeat.

"Fine!" She stood up and adjusted her shirt, revealing more. "What do I say when they ask how I got in?"

"What did you do to the guys?" Erza asked.

"I dunno, ditched them somewhere. Their probably back by the front now." Lucy said.

"Then just say the guys let you in to ask for help." Erza said and pushed her towards the men. "And make sure you distract all of them!"

Lucy sighed and lifted her mini-skirt to show more leg. She walked out to the front of the sectionals where her entire body was shown.

"Excuse me?" Lucy said loudly but innocently.

The men turned towards her, pointing their lances but lowered once they saw her. They all walked towards her and surrounded her.

"N-No one is allowed up here..." A guard said.

Lucy opened her mouth in a small 'o'. "I'm so sorry! I hope you can forgive me..." She tilted her head to the side and twirled another lock of hair.

"Its okay!" A guard said loudly, making her turn to him.

"Really?" She gave a cute apologetic look to him and saw him nod intensely.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the three crouch-walk towards the door behind the guards.

"Well, I was let in by some very nice gentlemen. They said you guys would know the way to a hotel or something..." She said in a innocent tone.

"I know the way!" A guy yelled.

She turned quickly to him smiled. "Really?" She asked eagerly and put a hand on his shoulders, drawing on it lightly.

"I know the way too!"

"I do too!"

"I'm the best at giving directions!"

All shouts were heard and she took that time to see them arrive at the door and close it.

'Great, now I can leave.' Lucy thought. 'They will probably leave through the window.'

"You're all so very sweet, but I just remembered the way!" Lucy smiled and backed away from them. "I'll see you all later!"

She winked at the stunned men and escaped down the stairs.

"Thank God." She muttered to herself and opened the door of the entrance.

"Ow!" A deep voice said.

'Crap! They are back!' Lucy panicked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry!" Lucy said and walked in front of the same guys. Once they saw her their eyes widened and stood up straight. "I lost you guys so I came back!"

"Y-Yeah..." The first guard said staring at her.

"Thanks so much for showing me the way." She smiled cutely. "I appriciate it, but I must be going back to my...boyfriend."

"B-boyfriend?" The second guard stuttered.

"Yeah, I have a boyfriend!" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

"What's his name?" The first guard asked suspiciously.

"Um..." Lucy tried to think.

"Natsu." A familiar voice said from behind her.

Lucy felt her stomach fill with butterflies and cheeks grow hot. She knows that amazing voice. She turned around to see Natsu come towards them with a slightly angry expression on.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said weakly.

Natsu came up to Lucy and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards his shoulder. "Lucy, how many times have I told you to not wander off?"

Lucy was shocked unbelievably. Natsu was _holding_ her. And he just said he was her boyfriend! "I-I'm sorry, N-Natsu."

Natsu gripped tightened on her waist. "She's mine, but thanks for taking care of her."

'CONTROL LUCY!' The voice yelled at her.

'Hey, just blame it on the show. Kiss him.' The other voice said.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for coming for me, babe!"

Natsu felt his cheeks grow hot. 'Babe?'

'JUST HUG LUCY! NOTHING MORE.' The voice said to her.

"O-Okay, but no people are allowed here." The second guard said strongly.

"We understand. Come on, Lucy." Natsu said and directed her away from the doors and into the trees.

'Don't freak Lucy! Just ignore the fact he said your name...' The voice said.

Once in the trees, they saw Erza and Grey snickering.

Lucy didn't want to, but pulled away from Natsu gently. "T-Thanks, Natsu..."

"No problem..." Natsu said shyly and rubbed his neck.

"Good show." Grey clapped.

"Shut up Ice Freak." Natsu muttered and turned away.

"You get the documents?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, right here." Erza waved a folder in her hand.

"Great." Lucy sighed. "Now what?"

"Wanna check into a hotel?" Grey shrugged his arms.

"I know a few good ones..." Lucy said softly.

Erza and Grey laughed at Lucy's knowledge and Natsu just huffed.

"Whatever, let's just go." Natsu said and started off down the road.

"What's with him?" Lucy asked innocently.

"Looks like someone is a little jealouss..." Erza said in a mocking tone and caught up to Natsu.

"Jealous?" Lucy said amazed.

"Can't tell?" Grey laughed.

"I just...don't believe it!" Lucy managed to cut off her shriek of joy.

'Is Natsu jealous of my sex appeal?!' Lucy thought excitedly.

"Well let's find a hotel. I'm sure you know lots." Grey teased.

"Yup." Lucy sighed and showed everyone the way to a nice hotel.

* * *

They signed in for two rooms and were given room keys. They went to the fourth floor and found their neighboring rooms.

"Alright Grey and Natsu-"

"I don't want to share a room with Flame Brain!" Grey complained.

"Hey-"

"Not like I want to either Ice Princess!" Natsu shot back.

"QUIT CUTTING ME OFF!" Erza growled at the two men.

"We're sorry!" The squealed.

"There's only one bed and I think Lucy and I want to share it." Erza said to them.

"No way am I sleeping with Stripper here!" Natsu complained.

"I'm not sharing a bed with this idiot." Grey crossed his arms.

"Well we could only afford two rooms so deal with it!" Erza sighed. "Unless one of you want to bunk with one of us."

"W-what?!" Lucy exclaimed.

'I wouldn't mind sleeping with Natsu.' The voice said to her, making Lucy's cheeks grow hot.

"Um..." Natsu said rubbing his neck.

"Okay, then. Settled." Erza turned to her room.

'Phew.' Lucy sighed in relief.

"But..." Natsu complained.

"Change your mind?" Erza turned back.

Lucy ran behind Erza. "I don't want to share a room with a guy..."

"I know, Lucy. Natsu, Grey, your sharing a room. Deal with it." Erza said strongly then opened her door.

"Sorry, guys." Lucy apologized and closed the door behind her.

"Thank Heavens..." Lucy sighed to herself.

"Haha, sorry Lucy. Didn't think it was that big a deal." Erza said equipping into her pajamas.

"No problem." Lucy smiled and went to the bathroom.

She took a long shower, thinking about Natsu of course and the act they had to pull for the guards.

'I wish we didn't have to act.' Lucy felt tears fill up her eyes. 'I wish _he_ didn't have to act.'

'Forget it Lucy.' The voice said sadly. 'He will probably never feel the same way. He's just like a kid remember?'

Lucy felt tears mix with the shower water as they fell down her face. She heard a loud bang on her room door and a thump.

'What's going on?' Lucy thought turning off her shower and wrapping herself in a towel.

She stepped outside into the bedroom. "Erza? What's going on?"

She didn't see Erza but Natsu on the floor, looking like he just got thrown in the bedroom.

He looked up and felt his face grow hot. 'Why does my face feel weird? I used to always see Lucy in a towel...'

"Lucy, hey." Natsu smiled and stood up.

Lucy backed away from him. 'What is he doing here?! Alone, in my room!?'

"Sorry, Erza got mad at me and Grey fighting so she separated us..." Natsu turned his head to the ground. "So I guess I'm staying with you tonight."

'Staying with you tonight...staying with you tonight...' Those words echoed in Lucy's mind.

'I can't handle sleeping with Natsu! I've become better at control but this is too much!' Lucy thought in horror.

"I-I..." Lucy tried to find words. She backed up against the wall next to the bathroom door.

"You okay?" Natsu asked concerned and stepped closer.

'This is just like that night! Crap!' Lucy panicked in her mess of a mind.

"I-I'm fine!" Lucy said unsure herself.

Natsu came up to her. "You sure?"

'He's so close, just kiss him.' The voice said in her mind.

Lucy stared in his deep black eyes and felt herself leaning closer to his taunting lips.

'Stop Lucy!' The voice yelled at her.

"Stay...back..." Lucy said softly, still in a trance of his lips.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Natsu asked, looking into her conflicted eyes again. She stayed quiet and stared into his eyes.

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

'Shit.'

Lucy's heart went wild and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, planting a big kiss on his lips. His eyes went wide and felt his stomach fill to the rim with butterflies. Lucy's head turned and deepened the kiss and pushed him to the middle of the room.

'LUCY! STOP!' The voice screamed in her head.

Lucy opened her eyes in shock to what she had just done. She quickly pushed Natsu away from her and let them both get deep breaths. Natsu looked into Lucy's eyes and saw a hint of joy for once, but quickly went away to before.

"I'm so sorry!" Lucy apologized breathlessly.

She ran into the bathroom and locked the door, letting her slide down it.

"I'm so stupid..." Lucy groaned and face-palmed herself.

Lucy dared not to leave the bathroom for a good half hour, she listened by the door for Natsu to do anything but she didn't hear anything.

'Did he leave?' Lucy thought worriedly. 'I probably ran him off, geez I'm such an idiot.'

Suddenly, Lucy heard voices talk to each other in the bedroom. She put her ear to the door and tried to listen.

"Where's Lucy?" A female voice said.

'Erza.' Lucy recognized.

"She's in the bathroom..." Natsu's voice replied.

'He is still here...' Lucy thought.

"Still? She should be out by now." Erza said. Lucy heard footsteps and Natsu try to stop her.

"Lucy?" Erza knocked on the door.

'I can't go out! Not now!' Lucy panicked.

"Um...Y-yes?" Lucy said weakly.

"You okay in there?" Erza asked through the door.

"Just fine!" Lucy laughed awkwardly.

"Okay, come on out." Erza said.

'Im doomed.'

Lucy opened the door slowly and stepped out, glancing at a blushing Natsu who was looking to the floor.

"Y-yes?" Lucy asked Erza.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't know you were changing." Erza apologized.

"Its alright. I forgot my clothes in there anyway." Lucy said.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on how things were going with you and this idiot." Erza sighed.

"Just fine." Lucy rolled her eyes, unnoticed by Erza.

"Well alright, I'll be heading back to my own idiot now. Good night." Erza said and closed the door, leaving them two alone again.

Lucy quickly walked past Natsu and grabbed her pajama's and went back to the bathroom to change. 'So awkward...'

She changed into regular capris and a button up shirt with stars all over. She left the bathroom to see Natsu looking at a painting on the wall, pretending to be interested.

'I must've totally freaked him out if he's looking at art...' Lucy thought.

She walked over by the bed frame and put a hand on it. "You can have the bed if you want." Lucy said to Natsu, making him face her. She felt her cheeks grow hot but ignored it. "I can sleep on the couch or..."

"No, that's okay." He gave a small smile. "You can have it."

"You sure?" Lucy sat on the soft mattress.

"Yeah, go ahead. I'm not that tired, anyways." Natsu shook his head.

'Wonder why.' Lucy thought sarcastically.

"Okay, thanks." Lucy gave a small smile and crawled under the king-sized sheets.

Natsu turned out the light for her and sat on the nearby couch.

"I'm sorry." Lucy said weakly, but knew he could hear.

"I-It's alright..." Natsu replied.

Natsu heard Lucy fall asleep and laid down on the couch. His mind swarmed with thoughts about what just happened.

'Lucy kissed me...again. I really don't understand girls, or relationships, or anything for that matter. I have no idea what's going on and I can't talk to anyone about it!' Natsu thought getting frustrated. 'I can't say I don't like when she kisses me but I have no idea what it means. I like hugging her and being around her, I don't know why but I felt angry seeing her talk to those guys like that. I don't even know why I walked out there to help her! I just did and pretended to be her boyfriend, but I felt something weird in my heart, something I can't explain...'

Natsu sighed quietly and looked up to see Lucy sleeping softly in the bed.

'What is going on?' Natsu rubbed his face. 'Maybe I should talk to her...after the mission? Yeah, after the mission, when we get back to Magnolia. I'll talk to her then.

* * *

That night Lucy dreamt of Natsu. She pictured herself losing control again but Natsu had enough. She saw him yell at her in disgust and tell the whole guild about what she had been doing. She cried about everyone avoiding her and having no one to talk to anymore.

Natsu stayed awake the whole night, thinking about what he would say to Lucy. He looked at the clock on the coffee table and saw it was about time to get up and ready. He stood up and stretched his back and walked over to Lucy's sleeping face. He saw tears pour from her closed eyes, drenching the pillow beneath her. She tightly grasped her sheet and clenched it in her fist, letting more tears fall.

"Lucy?" Natsu said concerned as he crouched on the floor next to her.

She shifted in her sleep, mumbling something.

"Lucy?" Natsu said again.

Lucy eyes shot open to the sound of his voice. Her eyes stung and she felt more tears drop. 'Had I been crying in my sleep?'

"You okay?" Natsu asked with pitied eyes.

Lucy wiped her tears and looked away from him. "I'm fine."

"I don't believe that." Natsu said sternly and stood up.

Lucy didn't dare to look at him. "I just had a...bad dream."

She felt more tears surface when she remembered Natsu's yell in her dream. She tried blinking them away but that just made them fall.

"Lu-"

"I should get ready." Lucy said wiping away her tears and getting out on the other side of the bed.

Lucy dug through her suitcase and pulled out a random shirt and skirt. She avoided Natsu's stare and went straight to the bathroom and closing the door. She felt good to let her tears fall freely, she had been having that same dream for months now. It was usual for her to wake up crying, but she just ignored it.

She quickly got dressed and splashed some water in her face to clear up the tear-stains and red eyes.

'Please be dressed...' Lucy prayed and stepped outside.

She saw a seconds-worth of shirtless Natsu in the midst of putting on his vest. She felt her cheeks grow hot and stomach knot up. "S-Sorry..." She said softly and looked away.

"It's okay, I'm done." Natsu said and pulled on his scarf around his neck.

Lucy packed up her clothes and zipped up her suitcase. She rolled it to the door and went to knock on Erza and Grey's room.

"Hey, you guys awake?" Lucy said to the door.

Erza opened the door in her pajama's and smiled. "Yeah, we'll be right out. Grey's showering."

"Alright, we'll meet you in the lobby." Lucy smiled.

"Sounds good." Erza said and closed the door.

Lucy heard Erza yell at him to put on some clothes and hurry up. She laughed a bit and peeked her head in to see Natsu putting on his backpack. "Y-You ready?"

"Yeah, we can go." Natsu said and walked out of the door, locking it.

* * *

The two walked down the hallway in silence and walked down to the lobby. Lucy gave the desk lady her key and told her the others would be down soon.

She glanced over to see Natsu sitting on a couch, seeming to be in deep thought.

'I've actually done it. I've broken him. He's _thinking_.' Lucy thought bitterly.

Erza and Grey walked up to the counter and gave the lady their key and turned to Lucy.

"All set?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Lucy said depressed and walked towards the door.

Erza and Grey noticed Natsu stand up from the couch and rub his face then ruffle his hair in frustration. He followed Lucy's trail out the door.

"Think something happened between them?" Grey whispered to Erza.

"Yeah, but whatever it is, it doesn't seem to be good." Erza sighed.

The four bought their tickets and headed back to Magnolia. Erza sat with Natsu and Grey with Lucy the whole way. They got off and entered the usually rowdy Fairy Tail.

"Were back!" Erza shouted and heard cheers in reply.

Makarov jumped off the bar counter and walked to the four. "Mission accomplished?"

Erza held out the folder of documents and smiled. "Mission accomplished."

"Wonderful. Thank you all so much." Makarov smiled.

"I have never done something so stupid in my life, you're welcome." Lucy laughed.

"What did you have to do?" Makarov asked confused.

"Let's just say she got a look around town..." Grey teased and walked off.

Natsu huffed and went to find Happy, who was offering a wrapped fish to Carla.

"Thanks to Lucy's sex appeal, we got them." Erza laughed.

"Ah, smart idea." Makarov snickered.

"Whatever..." Lucy crossed her arms.

"Well good job. I owe you all one." Makarov said and went back to the counter.

* * *

Everyone relaxed and partied a bit in the guild till dark. After having a mini book-club with Levy, Lucy decided it was pretty late and was on her way home. She balanced herself on the rim of the river and told the worried fishermen she would be fine. She arrived at her apartment and took a long bath and dressed in her pajama's. She paced around her room for a bit, wondering of what she could do now.

'It's still a bit early to go sleep, and I have major writers block, so no story...' Lucy thought and pondered of what she could do.

Her eyes fell on the new Sorcerers Weekly and picked it up. 'I wonder what it says about me...'

Lucy flipped through the magazine and read her article about what magic she does and her relationship with the guild. Her stomach flipped when it said that Natsu was the one to bring her to Fairy Tail and it seems to be her closest relationship.

'That was, until I screwed everything up massively and ruined our relationship...' Lucy thought getting angry at herself.

She threw the magazine on the table and put her palms to her eyes to stop them from tearing up.

'I wish everything was back to how it used to be.' Lucy thought pushing back more tears.

Lucy pulled her wet palms away and wiped them on her shirt. 'Quit crying! Feeling sad about it isn't going to make it better!' Lucy scolded her self and started pacing while taking deep breaths.

"Stop, stop, stop." Lucy said quietly to herself as she put her palms on her eyes again.

Lucy took her palms away when she heard light knocking on the window by her bed. There she saw the man she loved wave awkwardly through the glass.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy said softly.

'This cannot be happening.' Lucy thought as she closed her eyes and pressed her palms hard. She cracked open an eye to see Natsu still there.

'Not a dream...' Lucy sighed.

She hesitantly climbed on her bed and unlocked her window, letting him in.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked stepping off the bed as he came in.

"I came to...talk." Natsu said and stood off by bed, making me take a step back.

"I don't-"

"I really want to talk, Lucy." Natsu insisted.

'Dont freak.' The voice warned her.

Lucy felt her stomach knot up and cheeks grow hot as he said her name.

"O-okay..." Lucy looked away.

'Oops forgot she freaks when I say her name...' Natsu thought.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything I've been...doing. I don't mean it, well that's a lie, I totally mean it, but I just feel like I can't control myself." Lucy sighed and paced around again. "I know I've messed up practically everything I could get my hands on, but I just can't...help it. You've been so nice and understanding for so long, I'm honestly surprised you haven't yelled at me yet or given up. I don't get you, Natsu."

Lucy looked towards him, unable to read his expression. "Why haven't you given up trying to help me?"

"Because you're my friend." Natsu shrugged, shocking Lucy. "I would never give up on you, espescially when I see you need my help the most."

Lucy was happy and disappointed at the same time. Happy, Natsu still wanted to see her and wasn't angry like in her dream, but disappointed when he said friend.

"Honestly its been really confusing, trying to figure you out." Natsu laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head. "You say that its bad when I'm around and when I'm not around you, but I didn't really get a lot of what you said in the forest."

"I get it. I did sort of ramble a bit, and quickly too." Lucy nodded.

"But what I get most confused about is when you kissed me all those times." Natsu blushed, along with Lucy. "I could feel the joy you express whenever you do, and you haven't been doing that a lot lately. And in your eyes, I see different emotions in the both of them but their always the same two."

"Emotions?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, like in one eye I see suffering and in the other I see you longing for something. I just don't get why you want me to stay away but once I don't you kiss me..." Natsu drifted off, blushing.

"It's...becauseiloveyou..." Lucy rushed.

"What?" Even Natsu couldn't understand.

"Like I said in the forest..." Lucy said in a quiet voice. "I love you."

Natsu felt his stomach fill with butterflies and cheeks glow red. "T-then why do you want me away?"

Lucy sighed and rubbed her face. "Because you don't love me back and as you can tell, I make a fool of my 'wants' when I'm around you. If I did, I would just ruin more relationships that involve me and you." Lucy explained.

'She loves me, and wants me to stay away to protect others...' Natsu tried to process. 'She loves me...'

Natsu's mind kept repeating that and he found himself smiling a bit. "You love me?"

He wanted to hear her say it again. For some reason, it was like music in his ears. He felt his heart tingle and stomach knot up with butterflies.

"Y-yes..." She said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Say it." Natsu ordered.

"I love you..." Lucy muttered, turning her head away to hide her blush.

Natsu felt his heart melt away and cheeks grow hot. He suddenly ran his mind through the memories of kissing Lucy and all the great times together, and all the bad ones. He felt his heart almost explode as he stared at her cute confused expression. Yes, he just thought she was cute.

"Lucy..." Natsu began walking towards her.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat and tried backing up, but her feet felt glued to the ground. "I-I..."

Natsu rushed up to her and pulled her into an amazing kiss, pulling her waist towards him. He tasted her lips, the ones he just realized he missed and craved so badly. Lucy quickly adjusted and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She pulled his head closer to her and smiled in between kisses. Natsu finally pulled back and her waist closer.

"I love you too." Natsu whispered as he put his forehead against hers.

Lucy tightened her grip on his neck. "R-really?"

"Why do you think I kissed you?" Natsu laughed heartly.

Lucy felt her heart explode and stomach fill to the rim with butterflies. Her breathing felt shortened by a burst of joy trying to escape her. She quickly kissed Natsu again and pulled away smiling wide.

"Say it." She tilted her head.

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy stopped her squeals by kissing Natsu passionately.

"I'm sorry I took so long to realize." Natsu said after they broke apart.

"It doesn't matter now." Lucy smiled and hugged him. "It just feels great not forcing you to kiss me."

Natsu laughed at her and looked in her now joyful eyes. "You were never forcing me. When you did I...didn't know how to...so I just stood there." He admitted, blushing.

"So I stole your first kiss?" Lucy asked sorrowfully.

"Yeah, but I'm glad it was you." Natsu smiled in relief.

"Same here. It was my first kiss too..." Lucy admitted.

"Really? Kind of hard to believe." Natsu shrugged his head.

"How?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

Natsu blushed at her cuteness and at what he was about to say. "You...kiss good. I thought you must of had someone before me..."

Lucy was shocked for a second then giggled a little. "Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

Lucy stepped out of his arms and stretched her back.

"Really? That's great!" Natsu praised himself.

"But hey, you only get to test yourself on me." Lucy pouted and furrowed her eyebrows.

Natsu laughed a bit and recaptured her waist, watching her blush. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Lucy grabbed his cheeks and kissed his lips again, then pulled away. "We can practice on each other since were so unexperienced." She smiled deviously.

"Hmm." Natsu hummed in agreement. "Practices everyday from 12:00 to 1:00 and 5:00 to 6:00. Don't forget." He joked.

"Sounds great." Lucy giggled. Lucy yawned and turned on a small light then turned off the big light. "Staying over? Been a while since you've sneaked in my bed."

"Sure, and yes, I miss it dearly." Natsu laughed and hopped in her bed.

Lucy scooted in next to Natsu and felt happy. She felt Natsu slip his arms around her and snuggle up to her. She turned over to face his way and scooted her head into his chest and embracing him.

She wouldn't be having those nightmares anymore.

* * *

(Aftermath/Epilogue)

Lucy and Natsu held hands as they walked to the guild together. They strolled along the paved path and wore big smiles.

"Are we gonna tell the guild?" Lucy asked.

"Of course. I gotta let every guy know they can't have you and if I do then I can kiss you whenever I want, or have scheduled practices." Natsu explained shrugging his arms.

"Jealous are we?" Lucy teased.

"Wouldn't be the first." Natsu sighed and dropped her hand to open the guild doors for her.

"Hi everyone!" Lucy yelled and heard loud shouts and greetings in reply.

She waited for Natsu to catch up by her side and whispered, "Should we like announce it, or just say yes if anyone asks?"

"I don't care." Natsu shrugged again. "Where's Happy?"

"Probably by Carla." Lucy giggled and pointed to him trying to flirt with Carla by the bar.

"Hey guys." Erza said as she walked up with Grey.

"Hey Erza, hey Grey." Lucy waved.

"So, how are you guys?" Grey raised an eyebrow.

"Were fine." Natsu snapped and Lucy laughed a bit.

"Really? You guys seemed kind of distant last time we saw you..." Erza drifted off.

"It's okay, we had a...slight problem, but we fixed it." Lucy smiled and patted his arm.

"That's great. So Lucy-"

"She's mine." Natsu cut off Grey's simple question.

"Huh?" Erza asked.

Natsu hugged Lucy from behind and playfully put his chin on her shoulder. "She's mine."

"Natsu..." Lucy giggled from his hug.

"So..." Erza's mouth was wide open and pointed back and forth between Lucy and Natsu.

"We're dating." Lucy smiled.

"...WHAT?!" The whole guild screamed.

"Me and Lucy are dating." Natsu said simply.

Mira screamed and ran over to them, giving giant hugs. "I'M SO HAPPY! I KNEW YOU GUYS LIKED EACH OTHER!"

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy blushed at her squeals.

"LUCY IS MINE! NO ONE CAN HAVE HER NOW!" Natsu yelled and hugged her from behind again, making her laugh.

"Congratulations!"

"You're so cute together!"

"It's about time."

"Aww!"

Cheers were heard throughout the guild and clapping too.

"KISS!" Mira squealed.

"What?" Lucy asked as Natsu stood next to her.

"Kiss! I want to see you guys!" Mira ordered them.

"But...in front of everyone..." Lucy blushed.

"KISS!"

"KISS!"

"KISS!"

Chanting grew louder as everyone joined in and stared at the two. Natsu and Lucy blushed and exchanged glances.

"It is about 12:00..." Natsu whispered to her with a smirk.

Lucy giggled and kept hearing the chanting. "We can't break the schedule."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's waist and bent her backwards, planting a big kiss on her lips. Screams were heard and applause echoed through the guild. Lucy moved her hands around his scarf to keep balance. Natsu pulled away and twirled her to her feet and hugged her sideways.

"THAT WAS ADORABLE!" Mira shrieked.

"Who knew Natsu out of all people..." Grey chuckled.

"You're just jealous, Ice Block." Natsu stuck his tongue out at him.

"I'm happy for you guys." Erza smiled.

"As am I." Makarov said coming up beside her.

"Thanks, I'm glad." Lucy smiled.

"Come on, Lucy! We're late!" Natsu pleaded and pulled her towards the doors.

"Late for what?" Levy asked coming from the crowd.

Lucy stopped herself from Natsu's pulling and turned back to the guild with a devious smile. "Practice."


End file.
